Reproducible animal model of cataracts has been established in our laboratory. Two subtypes of cataracts have been characterized using biomicroscopic criteria; type 1 an early cataract resembling human congenital cataract, and type 2, a late developing cataract resembling a senile cataract. Both types develop a predictable sequence of biomicroscopic and histologic disturbances in land structure. We have analyzed the life cycle of these cataracts and characterized the hereditary pattern of their developing. Additionally, the biomicroscopic study and light microscopic study of the cataracts have been completed. Electron microscopic study of the cataracts is underway. It is planned to move a colony of animals to the University of Missouri - Columbia where the principal investigator will be moving as department chairman and re-apply for a grant involving extensive biochemical study of the cataract upon arrival in Missouri.